The Love Note
by Sarah Lilac Morgan
Summary: Byakuya comes across a note just laying about the manor. Whose note is it? What does it say? Will it make any sense at all? Ichi/Ruki ONE SHOT!


Byakuya Kuchiki was a honorable, respectable, noble man in the Soul Society. His achievements well known and his cold demeanor to match, however, once, his cold mask shattered, only to have it form again after his true love Hisanna past on.

Walking through one of the many rooms of the Kuchiki manor, prepared to leave for the sixth barracks, his blue eyes caught an unsuspecting site. Laying on the oak table was a note, obviously opened, beckoning for his attention.

Halting to a stop, Byakuya examined the note scrupulously. The small scribbled name _"Rukia" _proved his assumptions correct. Rukia had lazily left the note on the table, and hadn't bothered to put it away before she left for her mission. Sauntering forward, he paused, once more, a few steps away from his younger siblings note.

Not only was Byakuya known for his achievements, he was also known for his immense curiosity, which more often than not, left him in a spot of trouble he always regretted getting into. Ignoring the part of him ordering him to stop, Byakuya reached back for the note, opening it quickly to make sure not to be seen.

A bewildered expression filled his features, one he had never worn since a very early age.

_Dear, Rukia._

_Who would have known that the pink egg turned out to really be blue? And fate paid the ransom of the incredible sum of fish fingers? Let it go onto the next one, where the sky will turn light green and the blood promise will be made once the storm has been born._

_When I go out, I'll back out on a chariot full of water and maple sauce, with the thought of French Fries and Hot Dog flavored milk. Will the witch of a floating season cat, run to the aid of the soldier?Something in the colour of rich coffee and smooth green liquid will appear as the sun sets past the yellow moon._

_May the monkey's right ear fall just to catch the bold star in a chance to grow bread again. Let the beach filter along the risk of paralysis as the inability to create red jam falls upon your narrow arteries. The pharmacist will always be with you._

_Ichigo._

The feeling of curiosity remained, but the eager feeling to read the letter left, after reading the confusing language. Whoever had written this, obviously had problems with their Japanese. Hesitating, with the closed letter in hand, Byakuya took off for the Lieutenant of Squad 10. For some unknown reason, he thought she would be suitable to decipher this illiterate letter.

The Lieutenant of Squad 10 was considered a beauty, with her large taunting breasts, and luscious, orange hair. However, Byakuya could see right through her "charms" and ignored the alluring woman as he sat down opposite her at her desk.

"Wow! It's been awhile since you've come to visit me, Captain Kuchiki." Rangiku chimed.

"I have came across something I need your help with." He coldly stated, and placed the folded note on the desk.

Picking the note up, unsure of what was inside, Rangiku opened the letter and read to herself. Every once and again, laughter would fill the silence, making Byakuya even more curious as to what was inside.

"So, you want me to tell you what it means?" Rangiku questioned, satisfied with herself.

"That would help, yes." Byakuya replied, stoically.

"All right, here goes nothing." Taking in a breath, she continued.

"Dear Rukia,

I know exactly how you feel, I miss you so much right now. I get the urge just to do something huge here to get the attention of the Soul Society just to see you again. But, then I guess they might not choose you to do the re-con mission.

The others miss you too. Not as much as me, but they still miss you, and I haven't heard from Renji in awhile, maybe things are just busy there, who knows. Whatever is going on the better fix it quick, I hate being away from you.

I miss the way your dark hair sways in the wind, and the way you franticly try to fix it but never do, I miss you violet eyes, the way I can see right through them and read you like a book, and, most of all, I miss the way you hold my hand and call my name. Well, I guess we just have to be patient.

Ichigo."

An awkward pause filled the room. Byakuya looked quizzically at Rangiku. "So? What is it?" He asked annoyed with the delay.

Throwing the letter back at him, Rangiku gave up. "It's a love letter."

-------------------------------------------

**A/N: Just something I came up with. Hope you like it. And because I didn't put the disclaimer up top: I do not own Bleach, if I did, you wouldn't like it.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Dippy Murr**


End file.
